


Time Enough

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By losing everything Lex had gained the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough

Lex woke to the sound of rain hitting the cobblestones. The wind coming in through the open window caressed his face, carrying with it the clean, rain-washed scents of the garden outside. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. Too far away to carry any threat, just close enough to send tingles through his already over-sensitized skin. 

Clark lay behind him, still asleep, wrapped around him like a blanket. Even in sleep Clark seemed afraid that, if he didn't hold on tightly, Lex would disappear. Lex tried to reassure him, that he was stuck with him now, every day. Clark was slowly relaxing, losing some of the shadows that had haunted his eyes throughout all the long months of the chemo. 

The cancer was in remission, hell it might have never attacked him for all the evidence the doctors found in his system now. It had surely tried to kick his ass while it was active though. Between the nausea from the drugs they'd pumped him full of, and the cells rampaging through his body, he'd lost a lot of weight. 

The upside was that, now that he could actually look at food without wanting to hurl, Martha was determined to baby him. And nothing stands before a Martha in full mom-mode. Any lurking cancer cells went screaming into the forest when faced with the combination of her and Clark both. Clark may be the one who is invincible, but he'd bet on Martha any day of the week when it came to flat-out stubbornness. 

Even Jonathan stood by him through everything, becoming the father his had never seemed to want to be. This last episode had been the icing on the cake as far as Lionel had been concerned. He'd seemed to view Lex's cancer as a personal affront. Treating it as another gambit in their never-ending game of one-upmanship until he'd realized that Lex wasn't fooling around, he really did have leukemia. 

Funny, all those years of screwing anything on two legs, drugging himself to hilt, getting arrested, and all it took for Lionel to finally disinherit him had been for Lex to be dying. All of a sudden, Lucas became the golden boy, introduced to society as his long-lost, much beloved son. Publicly he moaned and cried for his 'poor, sick son'. Privately however, he put all the paperwork in motion to push Lex the rest of the way out of his life. All Lex could feel was relief, no more god-damned mind games with his father. No more having to watch his back all the time. He had Clark, his family, the castle, his Mom's inheritance and Lexcorp. Lionel could take his billions and shove them right up his skinny ass. Lucas was welcome to him. 

The fucking irony of it was that, when he was finally free from Lionel, Clark says was the turning point. That almost from that moment his body had started fighting back, his enhanced healing finally deciding to join the fight. Whatever the reason, he was here, listening to the rain, Clark lying behind him and he was damned glad to be alive. There was time enough now to simply 'be'. To cherish what he'd been lucky enough to find. 

Lex smiled as he felt sleepy nuzzling at his back, the arm thrown over him tightening slightly as Clark woke up. Turning over, he loved the picture that greeted him. Sleepy eyes, a warm smile, and messy hair he couldn't resist running his fingers through. Leaning forward, Lex kissed Clark, not breaking it until they both were breathless. 

"Wow Lex, now that is the way I want to wake up every morning." 

Lex laughed softly as he replied, gently biting and kissing Clark's neck and shoulders for emphasis, "I think...that can be arranged Clark. Oh god..." 

Lex gasped as Clark moved closer, slowly rubbing their bodies together. The friction he made against their naked skin sent blood rushing to Lex's cock, each movement sending Lex closer to the edge. Clark's fingers gently tweaked his nipples, soon followed by his lips, as he kissed and nipped, his way down Lex's chest. 

Lex pulled Clark's head back up to meet his, tongue plundering Clark's mouth as he pulled him into another kiss. Their movements becoming faster, more erratic, as their moans mixed with one another, each trying to devour the other, so close now, so close. 

He was starved for the feel of Clark against him after so many months when he'd been too sick to even think of sex. When Clark had been afraid he'd break if he held Lex too close. But now, "God, yes!" he needed this. This was what he'd fought so hard for, Clark here, really here, no more lies, no more obstacles in their way. 

When Clark's hand clamped around his cock, pumping in time to their movements, orgasm plowed through Lex like a freight train. Semen splashed both of their stomachs as Clark's followed right on the heels of his. Coherent thought remained completely absent for several minutes as aftershocks continued pulsing through them, each holding on to the other, shivering and laughing all at once. 

Lex felt Clark move off of him, the sound of his footsteps carrying him toward the bathroom, heard the sound of water running. Too content to even open his eyes, Lex drifted, almost asleep, until he felt the bed dip when Clark returned. Lex stretched like a kitten as Clark washed him with the warm washcloth, each touch gentle and filled with love. 

"Lex?" 

"Hmm?" 

Clark's voice was filled with laughter as he continued, "You're purring again." 

"And, there's a problem with this for you?" 

"Oh no, just thought you'd like to know." Clark finished his cleanup, kissing Lex as he crawled back into bed, pulling Lex against him, nestled on his chest. 

Lex felt himself drifting, listening to the rain, lulled by the sound of Clark's heartbeat, the lazy strokes of Clark's hands against his back. No matter if they had a day, or a thousand years, he was content. He'd found his home. Two lonely souls that had never quite fit in the world around them had found solace in each other. It was enough. 


End file.
